No vez que estoy ocupado
by DestanyV
Summary: Mi Taicho siempre me grita " No vez que estoy ocupado" y más cuando está con cierta pelinegra de ojos grises, un día lo encontré con ella haciendo cosas, 9 meses nació un lindo bebito y también le a enseñado a gritarme "No vez que estoy ocupado" es momento de devolverle el golpe con su propia creación muajaja. (Una historia loca narrada por Matsmuto)


No vez que estoy ocupado

* * *

Rangiku Pov

" _No vez que estoy ocupado"_ Eso es lo que siempre me dice mi Taicho cada vez que lo llego interrumpir según él en "algo importante". Ya me he acostumbrado que todo el tiempo me esté gritando ese enanin, pero de que me quejo así que pude salir de compras o simplemente no hacer nada jeje.

Mi Taicho es una persona fría y calculadora, pero cuando se trata de Karin-chan actúa como un perrito faldero meneando su colita por su amo y vaya que eso me divierte mucho. Desde que la hermana menor de Ichigo es shinigami, mi capitán ahora me pide que no lo moleste ya que Karin tiene el puesto número tres en el escuadrón y pasan mucho tiempo juntos pero yo solo para molestarlo hago todo lo contrario, por lo siempre me grita.

" _¡NO VEZ QUE ESTOY OCUPADO!"_ , Pero bueno yo siempre me salgo con las mías. Cada vez que mi Taicho está hablando con Karin o debes en cuando entrando juntos yo siempre trato de llevarme la para que se enoje mucho ya que me divierte verlo furioso y celoso, quien dirigía que Hitsugaya Tōshiro es un yandere con lo suyo hehehe.

Por eso siempre que está con mi querida discípula bueno nuestra querida discípula siempre me grita.

 _" No vez que estamos ocupados."_ Si jajaja ahora le aumento una "S" para que ya no le arrebate a su chica.

Pero quiero contarles un chisme... Mi Taicho y Karin-chan ya lo hicieron, por qué un día cuando me dirigía a la oficina, yo llegaba como siempre a molestarlos. Abrí la puerta del lugar y de repente ¡Pumm!.

La indefensa de Karin-chan estaba sobre el escritorio con mi capitán encima de ella. Y como ya se imaginan pues, tuvieron ya saben ejem... "Eso".

¡Wouuuuu lo sé! Casi me desmayo de verlos así pero en ese momento mi Taicho me tiro un jarrón y grito muy enojado.

" ¡MATSUMOTO YA TE DIJE QUE ESTAMOS OCUPADOS!", yo salí corriendo en ese insante con una hemorragia nasal escurriendo por toda mi barbilla ¡kyaaaaaaa!. Pero Dios, si hubieran hubieran visto el rostro que tenía la pobre de Karin en esos momentos mientras mi Taicho la.. La ya saben a lo que me refiero.

Y... Y bueno ahora siempre que llego a la oficina siempre pregunto.

"¿ Ya no están ocupados?" Por qué si no, está vez yo creo que me matara él enanin con su zampakuto. Y bueno también le pregunte a Karin-chan si estaba bien ya que una semana entera no pudo ¡caminar!.

¡Dios sí que mi Taicho es un animal!. Pero eso ya pasó y pues ahora tengo un chisme nuevo... Wouuuuu no se lo creerán y creo que si Ichigo se entera matara a mi capitán.

Bueno pues verán, ¡al parecer Karin-chan está embarazada!... Lo sé así tan de repente, Wouuu nadie lo creerá, esto tendría que salir en la nueva revista shinigami de chismes sobre los capitanes para que ¡todo el mundo se entere que mi Taicho el capitán más frío de todo el mundo muy pronto será padre!.

Creo que venderé este chisme, por cada letra serán 7 yenes por lo que veo conveniente jeje.

...

Pero ahora que lo pienso es mejor que no diga nada, que se entere el mundo por sí solo y que sienta el golpe bajo ¡Muajajaja!. Solo dentro de 9 meses...

~ 9 Meses después...

Si ya a llegado el momento... Estoy muy emocionada porque Karin-chan me pidió que fuera la madrina de su bebe.

—¡MALDICION TŌSHIRO NO ME SUELTES!.- gritó una muy enfada Karin regañando a mi capitán por ser tan patético en ese momento.

Al parecer él sufría más que ella, pero bueno yo tengo que tomar miles de fotos por ahora.

Comence a tomar miles y miles hasta que la voz de mi capitán que parecía que estaba agonizando me saco de quicio.

— ¡MA...MATSUMUTO QUE NO VEZ QUE ESTOY SUFRIENDO!.-

— Ya lo sé Taicho pero él bebe es más importante, mire ya casi sale.- dije como si nada.

Paso una hora inmedia y de pronto el llanto de un bebe nos alegró la vida. Él primer hijo de mi capitán había llegado.

Un hermoso varón, ¡ la copia perfecta de mi Taicho !. Cabello blanco como la nieve, ojos turquesa, piel bronceada y esos rasgos tan idénticos al del padre. Sin duda alguna un lindo y muy adorable bebe.

Espero y él mini Shiro no sea como su padre que siempre se la pasa gritando al escuadrón pero en especial a mi.

~ 5 años después

Cinco años han trascurriedo desde que nacio Koutaro y bueno ya me temía yo que él padre le enseñara a gritarme.

"¡MATSUMOTO!".

" NO VEZ QUE ESTAMOS OCUPADOS." Pero sin duda prefería que él mini Shiro me gritara ya que es bastante adorable con esa tierna voz que tiene, no como la de su padre con esa horrible voz que parece la de un loco.

Aunque pensando lo bien le daré un trago de su propia cocholate a mi capitán con su propia creación. ¡Muajajaja!.

Fin del POV

Un suspiro de cansancio se escucho desde los pasillos de la oficina del escuadrón número 10, Tōshiro está teniendo un día muy largo y agotado con todo ese papeleo acumulado en su oficina. Nadie lo ayudaba ni si quiera su borracha teniente... Bueno ya se había acostumbrado después de todo.

Abrio la puerta de su oficina y lo primero que encontró fue con su pequeño hijo con la cara llena de sus manitas pintadas con tinta negra, los papeles que tenía que rellenar estaban volando por todas partes ya que Matsumto está gritando.

"Wiiiiiii" mientras los tiraba por toda la oficina.

— ¿Qué mierda..?.- dijo mientras su rostro hacia una mueca de horror. Su hijito se reía tiernamente mientras con sus manitas pintaba los papeles.

— ¿¡Qué diablos están haciendo!?.- hablo entre dientes cruzando los brazos. Él pequeñito parpadeo un par de veces y luego hablo dulcemente.

— Ayudando te papi.-

— Órdenes del hijo de mi Taicho.- hablo Matsumto tomando un royo de papeles para luego gritar wiiiii y tirarlos por todas partes.

— Eso no es ayudar, le diré a mama por tu...

— Papi no vez que estamos ocupados ayudándote.- Rangiku en ese momento se tiró una carcajada mientras veía la expresión de su capitán llena de sorpresa y enfado. Vaya esa era la expresión que quería ver su capitán Jajaja.

Una venita le salió en la cabeza a Tōshiro para luego gritar a todo pulmón.

— ¡MATSUMOTO!...-

Fin.

Halo si ya sé que me desaparecí por un mes creo... XD pero no importa ya estoy de regreso para terminar mis historias :v

Lamento a verlas dejado pero ufff al fin termine estoy de vacaciones.

saludos


End file.
